


In this Moment Forever

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney doesn't do regrets, which means it's time for a change to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this Moment Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, inspired by Aerosmith's [I Don't Want to Miss a Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE).

Brian extinguishes his cigarette in the ash tray, then looks over where Justin is sleeping peacefully beside him. A smile, one that Brian’s had difficulty ever fully getting rid of this week he’s been in New York, spreads across his face. He allows himself to gently stroke Justin’s hair. It’s grown out even longer since they’d seen each other last, not even a month ago. Brian likes it.

There have been other small changes as well. Small, minor, inconsequential things that Brian would laugh at anybody else for even noticing, but they’re all he can think about. The new shirts in Justin’s closet. His new love of Indian food. His favorite coffee shop. His favorite clubs. All the new artwork lining the walls of his tiny apartment.

All these small moments that Brian’s now seeing and enjoying, but they all feel so  _late_. He missed their inceptions, missed all those even smaller moments in between. 

It’s fucking pathetic, but it makes his entire body ache with regret and missed opportunities. And Brian Kinney doesn’t do regret.

He leans over and kissed Justin awake. Justin makes soft, pleased noises as he wraps his arms around Brian, pulling him in close. Brian nuzzles his face in the curve of Justin’s neck, content. He could have this. A million small moments just like this.

“I’m moving here,” Brian says, not leaving any room for argument in his voice.

Justin stills, then cards his fingers through Brian’s hair. “We’ll need to get a bigger place.”

Brian’s smile grows even wider, and he kisses Justin again, ready for this moment to melt into forever.


End file.
